


Let's fight about Art

by Meetyouinmordor



Series: Naruto One-shots with Story Cubes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Art, Crack, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Randomness, Story Cubes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetyouinmordor/pseuds/Meetyouinmordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symbols I rolled:</p><p>Buddy, pointing blame, mechanism, mushroom, puzzle piece, cactus, human capsule, throne, shield.</p><p> </p><p>Yup, this is gonna get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's fight about Art

"Sasori, my maaan!"

"What is it, Deidara."

"Hey," Deidara flung his hands up defensively, "don't be like that, buddy, my man." 

"What do you want, I don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori demanded sounding annoyed.

"I just think we need to talk about this art issue again." He looked over at Sasori, "Art is exciting! Instantaneous. Why can't you see that." 

Sasori ignored him.

"Art is an Explosion!" He boomed.

"You're an idiot," Sasori stated.

"You know I'm right."

"No."

"Aha."

"Just shut up, Deidara."

The men walked in silence for a few minutes.

"ART IS FLEETING," Deidara finally bellowed.

Sasori groaned.

"You just can't see it," Deidara continued.

"You are fucking ignorant," Sasori whispered.

"What!"

"Nothing."

"Your are such a tool!" Deidara screeched, reaching into his pouch and grabbing some clay.

"And you're a fucking idiot," Sasori yelled in response. 

"Fuck you, Sasori." Deidara's palms chewed on the detonating clay before he threw it at the puppet-master.

"AN EXPLOSION!" 

Sasori was engulfed within a cloud of black smoke and fire, "Art is..," he began, emerging from the devastion. "Eternal, motherfucker!"

Sasori's puppet mechanism came crashing down upon the blond who screamed, throwing small bombs behind him as he escaped from Sasori's reach. 

The Akatsuki glared at each other.

"If you can't see it, then maybe we just shouldn't work together," Deidara shouted, pointing at Sasori.

"Fine." 

"FINE!" 

The partners turned their backs upon each other and walk away.

 

**~ Few month Time-skip ~**

 

Deidara sat by himself in front of a fire eating warm mushroom soup and gazing at the stars.

'Maybe, I do miss him," He thought.

"Even if he is an ignorant fucking idiot."

Deidara chuckled, "well he does have stupid ideas about art, but he was a good partner..." He paused, putting down the bowl and suffocating the fire.

Despite everything, without Sasori, Deidara felt like there was a missing piece.

"Okay! I'm going to find Sasori!" He stated turning around and smacking into a cactus.

"Fuck."

 

**~ Time-skip ~**

"You there, Sasori my man?" Deidara called into the dark room. Puppets and all sorts of creepy looking tools and chisels lined the walls. 

Something crashed echoing around the walls and Deidara yelped. "Better not have fucking heard that," he growled, making his way through the eerie workshop.

"Sasori....?"

"Saso-" Deidara stopped suddenly before a glowing machine. "What the hell..."

He walked up to it and tried to peer through the glass. Inside he just could make out the features of a figure. A face.. 

"SASORI!" He screamed, placing his hands on the capsule frantically. He tried to pull out the cords and pipes leading into it to no avail. 

"Oh my god! What do I do," he looked around the room quickly searching for an answer.

Said answer lay with a frightening looking tool upon the wall, "the fuck, Sasori?" He muttered as he hauled it down and carried it over to the capsule.

"Okay... now I just gotta avoid stabbing him.. piece of cake."

Deidara brought the tool down upon the the glass with a loud smash as it cracked and shattered.

"Sasori!" Deidara cried, dragging the puppet-master from the smoking machine and cradling him in his arms.

Sasori opened his eyes slowly and looked at the crying man and then at his devastated workshop.

"SASORI! I thought you were dead!" Deidera shook him.

"Let go of me!" Sasori cried, anger in his voice. "What were you thinking!?"

"Huh?"

"You ruined my capsule, my precious art!"

"Huh.. I thought you wer-"

"No Deidara, you didn't think! I was preserving myself within the capsule."

"What...?"

"It was going to be amazing," Sasori yelled, "my final piece of art, everlasting, beautiful!"

He had tears in his eyes, "It was meant to be eternal!"

He looked at the blond Akatsuki and growled. Deidara started to back away slowly pinning himself to the wall.

"Sasori... my man...?"

"Fuck you," Sasori yelled throwing his hands in the air. Instantly the puppets flew off the shelves and flew at Deidara.

Deidara ran across the room squealing as he slid behind a dramatically sinister looking throne. 

"Why do you have a fucking throne," he cried as he hid, using it as a shield.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty sure he didn't kill, Deidara.
> 
> Pretty sure...


End file.
